


smallest movements

by applemoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Domestic, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applemoon/pseuds/applemoon
Summary: As routine as these Sundays are, Kyungsoo's never too sure what kind of show he'll get to enjoy.





	smallest movements

**Author's Note:**

> a summer fic, written on a whim.  
> please note that the voyeurism in this is entirely consensual.
> 
> additional warnings: food mention towards the end

Not moving in with his boyfriend is one of the best decisions he's made, Kyungsoo thinks, as he peers down from his balcony into the enclosed little garden. He sips on his cold water as Junmyeon struggles with unfolding the sun lounger. He's wearing a light, expensive-looking bathrobe—untied, fluttering in the morning breeze—over his Star Wars boxers, along with white socks, old person sandals. His tiny dog is playing catch with the strings of his bathrobe until Junmyeon picks up a ball to toss towards the garden wall.

From where he's watching, Kyungsoo gets a good view of Junmyeon's butt as he bends to fuss with the sun lounger again. It's a better sight than any sunrise; Kyungsoo never regrets getting up early for this. He settles into his chair, the anticipation making him shiver. Junmyeon might not be the tidiest, usually spends an hour combing the grass for toys and other things before he can mow it, but he's organised, follows a strict schedule. And, lucky for Kyungsoo, it includes an early Sunday morning wank in the nude in the garden when the weather is pleasant enough.

He returns to skimming the news on his phone as Junmyeon wrestles the chair into submission, plays with the dog, his voice carried up by the wind. He puts it aside when Junmyeon vanishes, to lock the dog away, wash his hands. He returns with his supplies, not wearing his atrocious bucket hat for once.

Junmyeon doesn't look up even once, he never does, so Kyungsoo scoots closer to the railing, propping his elbows on it. Junmyeon's brought out the small table but still drops the bathrobe on the ground like he doesn't care about stains (like he doesn't show up regularly at Kyungsoo's door to ask for help with his _problematic_ laundry), starts rubbing sun lotion into his skin.  
This is one of Kyungsoo's favourite parts: seeing how Junmyeon touches himself all over, how his hands linger on his chest, the small, almost hesitant tugs on his nipples before he moves on to his belly, his shoulders, arms and back, his legs. He's flexible, efficient, practised, like he has an actual daily full-body skin care routine; a sorrowless adult, unplagued by the qualms that corner Kyungsoo into merely slapping moisturiser on his face, on the days he doesn't forget to open his bathroom cabinet. Or he's haunted by mortality, unlike Kyungsoo—or merely enjoying this.  
It's a little unfortunate his back is facing Kyungsoo right now so he misses out on him getting hard, but Kyungsoo likes tracing the line of his shoulders just as much. The smell of the lotion drifts up to the balcony, reminding Kyungsoo of summers spent futilely resisting the hands of adults spreading thick sunscreen on his skin, leaving it sticky and looking pasty for the entire day.

It's only when Junmyeon lets the bottle cap snap shut and sets it down on the rickety plastic table where it topples over immediately that Kyungsoo notices the smartphone on it, right next to the lube. That's new. He arches a brow, draws yet closer to the railing.  
As routine as these Sundays are, he's never too sure what kind of show he'll get to enjoy. Junmyeon brings out toys sometimes. Kyungsoo fondly recalls the time Junmyeon edged himself with a masturbator so untiringly, taking breaks for several minutes in between, eyes closed, chest heaving as he remained hard thanks to a cock ring with a taint teaser, Kyungsoo started to doubt he'd ever let himself come.  
Today however, everything points to a nice, simple handjob.  


Junmyeon hesitates in front of the chair, goes back into the apartment to return with a bath towel he spreads haphazardly over the sun lounger before he sits down gingerly, clearly not trusting the construct.  


Kyungsoo takes another sip of water without tearing his gaze away, adjusts his glasses. Junmyeon's lying back on the chair now, and yeah, he's hard enough for Kyungsoo to see a telling outline through his boxers. He feels his own cock harden slowly in his black sweatshorts as Junmyeon palms himself over the fabric but ignores it. He never touches himself while watching, prefers focusing on Junmyeon's pleasure, all laid bare for him to witness.

The fumbling that ensues when Junmyeon reaches for the lube and almost falls off the chair, when he's got the tube safely tucked between his thighs and begins to wrestle the boxers down to his knees so hastily the chair threatens to tip over—Kyungsoo's predicted it. He tries not to let his smile turn into laughter, grins as he pushes his glasses back up his nose again. Junmyeon's flaws are as reliable as Junmyeon himself.

He doesn't fumble next, doesn't tease, simply squeezes what looks like half of the tube into one hand and gets to work, more than half a lifetime of experience evident in the way he strokes his cock. His other hand tugs at his balls, reaches down to press into his perineum. A first moan, loud enough to reach Kyungsoo. Junmyeon's hand stills around his cock as he massages his taint, his fingers curled around the crown until he lets go entirely. Kyungsoo can feel his heart pounding in his ears at the sight of his cock lying flushed and hard against his hip, and he forces his mouth shut, wipes a drop of drool away as Junmyeon keeps pressing into his taint, keeps making the best noises, almost indiscernible from the low buzz of the garden—but not to Kyungsoo. He knows what to listen for.

Kyungsoo's elbows protest already, but he can't look away now or change position, not when a flush works its way up Junmyeon's chest to his throat, sightly company to the low hum of his moans. Another dangerous fumble and Junmyeon has the phone in his clean hand, struggles with unlocking it, then angling it correctly. When he seems satisfied, he relaxes back into the chair, holds his phone so it probably catches how his cock kicks up a bunch of times until Junmyeon grips it again, his strokes now tight, unyielding.  
He's aiming to come already, Kyungsoo realises, and he feels a ghost of Junmyeon's touch on his own cock as he watches, the tantalising strength, still keeps his hands on the railing, takes in, breathes Junmyeon's moans, the wet sound of skin against skin. He'd normally pinch his nipples now, tip his head back so Kyungsoo could see his throat, he'd shudder, work his hips to fuck up into his hand to make them both breathless—but he can't, not with a phone in his hand he needs to keep steady. It's beautiful to Kyungsoo, to see him trying this hard, aware how hard coming outside of one's comfort zone can be.  


Junmyeon halts for a moment, a curse floating up to Kyungsoo as he adjusts his position, resumes the strokes just around the tip then, cursing more when his hand proves too slippery. Kyungsoo smiles into the railing, bites his lip when Junmyeon goes for slower but more powerful strokes along the whole length. He manages, comes soon afterwards with a gasp. Kyungsoo feels his own cock pulse in his briefs as he watches Junmyeon milking himself through his orgasm. Then he's stilling to let his phone capture the come on his hand, his belly until he lets himself collapse into the sun lounger, blissed-out, arm thrown over his face.

Kyungsoo's silently stepped inside when his phone blinks with a notification a few moments later, and Kyungsoo's arousal spikes, now that he knows he's in for another treat as he opens the video his boyfriend just sent him along with the sun, eggplant, water drops and heart emojis.  


_breakfast in ten?_ he types back, pulling his briefs off with one hand and stepping out of them. He won't take any longer to get off than it takes Junmyeon to clean himself up, feed Byul, slip back into the robe and climb up the fire escape to Kyungsoo's balcony. Kyungsoo usually finishes with enough time to spare to whip up an omelette and set the table.  


_does it come with kisses?_ , comes the reply in the preview just as he presses play on the video.  


_Always_ , he thinks, and he knows Junmyeon will know, understand that he can't type it out, his hand already on his cock, mirroring Junmyeon's on the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> please leave kudos and a comment if you liked it before global warming kills us all ;;


End file.
